


Word Vomits

by mymindmywords



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dark, Late Night Writing, Other, Personal Growth, Poetic, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Writing, deep thoughts, introspective, my thoughts, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymindmywords/pseuds/mymindmywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are basically the little poems and word vomit things I come up with throughout the day. Sometimes they come late at night, sometimes in the middle of class, any time, really. Some of it is pretty personal, but that's okay because if sharing what I've gone through in this way helps someone else, I'm totally on board. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Vomits

Attacked by an enemy I cannot defeat,

My losses and failures on endless repeat.

For people like me, this life is a fight.

And in a fight, one wins and one loses. 

What happens when there is one person fighting, and that one person is both sides?

Some consider fights as sport, as a game, as entertainment. 

But not this one. 

In this fight of life, this game that everyone plays,

There are two outcomes. 

If I win, I continue living a life that I am not satisfied with.

And if I lose. . . 

Well, neither option is very desirable.

 

  ~h.w.

September 9, 2015 8:31 PM


End file.
